


Humility

by beanmom



Series: Indulging Deep Desires [3]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BDSM, Begging, Blow Jobs, Dom/sub, Exhaustion, Facials, Gags, Humiliation, M/M, Masochism, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Power Dynamics, Power Play, Praise Kink, Restraints, Verbal Humiliation, Vibrators, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 07:26:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18006458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beanmom/pseuds/beanmom
Summary: Sometimes being the most powerful man in Katolis can get a little overwhelming, especially when you're using borrowed power. Power over your people is certainly wonderful, but giving up that power and being put in your place by someone infinitely stronger? Infinitely more orgasm worthy. Aaravos helps Viren loosen up and give over that control.Like the others in this series it's kind of a continuation but 100% stands alone there's barely plot here and only if you squint extremely hard





	Humility

**Author's Note:**

> This is extremely self indulgent (as is the rest of this series) but Viren is a huge bottom with a massive humiliation kink and that's just facts folks
> 
> Alternatively: Viren gets whipped and starts to catch feelings

Viren has nearly all he desires, nearly all his desperate hopes,  _god_ , he shouldn't trust this elf, but the power he's been filled with is undeniable, undefeatable. He now sits on the throne, ruling as Regent, those council members who opposed him now complacent, attending to him almost like servants, barely as advisors. 

Aaravos is always near him. Always touching him. The elf stands at his right side, hand curled around his shoulder, filling him with power. Sometimes he can't bear it, the intensity overflowing from his cock later that night, Aaravos giving him a helping hand. Sometimes it's overwhelming. The constant is Aaravos, Aaravos and his power, Aaravos and his pleasure.

He never lets Viren forget whose power it is he's using. And while the power he has over the humans makes him hard, it pales in comparison to the power the elf has over him. Not that he'd admit it to himself. He has to believe he's in control, believe he's the one using Aaravos, and not the other way around. 

But on the nights the power goes to his head, twists his mind until he's shaking and overwhelmed, he needs Aaravos far more than he admits. Pleasure and pain are linked so close in the brain, after all. 

It's nights like these Viren feels the desperate need to be restrained, loops of black silk contrasting his pale skin, thighs tied to his calves. They're pushed apart, his groin burning with the stretch. He's facing the headboard, his hands clutching the edge tightly, wrists tied to the wood. A ball gag sits in Viren's mouth, the smooth wooden surface slick with drool.

A four fingered hand slides through Viren's hair, almost the same motion as petting a dog. "Good boy."

The praise makes his cock twitch against its magical bond. He whimpers softly behind the gag. Praise has always been such a weakness for him. 

"Oh, Viren, you're so absolutely gorgeous like this." Aaravos' lips are millimeters from his ear, Viren's cock aching at every word from that deep,  _decadent_ voice. It's like dark chocolate and honey, deep and bitter, with just a bite of sweet. His tongue slides over the curve of Viren's ear, enjoying his human features as much as Viren enjoys his elvish ones. The wet heat sends a shiver down Viren's spine. 

He could, of course, restrain Viren with magic, but doing this the old fashioned way is far more pleasing, Viren's muscles straining against the bonds. And of course, the ropes are far from ordinary, tightening or loosening with a wave of Aaravos' hand.

He slides a hand down Viren's back, pulling a muffled whine out of him. Aaravos quirks an eyebrow.

"Look at you," He croons, reaching around, running a finger over Viren's leaking cock, "What would the people of Katolis think if they knew their Regent is such a whore? And for an elf, of all things!"

Aaravos bites into the side of his neck, and Viren's eyes start to fill, his breath coming in short gasps, made more difficult by the wooden ball in his mouth. A slender hand strokes Viren's lower back, teasing the implication of sliding lower. Viren leans into the touch, cock leaking desperately. 

Aaravos chuckles deeply. "What do you think they would say, knowing how easily their Regent opens his legs? How easily he bends over for promise of pleasure?"

The tears blurring Viren's vision already start to slip down his face, his cock aching for touch with every word. It's strange how much this affects him. How much humiliation makes his cock hurt, makes his body beg for more without even using words. 

He knows what Aaravos has planned for tonight, after the amount of magic he used and stress he was under over this past week. His cock twitches in anticipation. Fingers tease at his hole, slick with cold lube. There's only four, only three without the thumb, and it's not long before Viren is fully stretched open, a smoothly carved wooden shape being pushed inside him. It almost reminds him of... an egg? This, he wasn't expecting.

It's pushed deep inside him, nestling right against his prostate. Aaravos snaps his fingers, for the show of it, rather than anything, and the egg starts to vibrate right against that most sensitive spot. Viren's eyes widen, his cock straining against the magical bond. His wrists ache where he pulls against the headboard, the ball gag muffling his whimpers and cries.

"What if I just left you like this?" Aaravos hums, sucking teasing bruises into his neck and shoulders, Viren's high collar more than enough to cover them. "Left you crying and desperate like a ten cent whore, edging you for hours?"

Fingers slip behind Viren's head, removing the gag. "Beg me not to."

Viren pants, openmouthed, his tongue hanging out of his mouth like a dog's. Drool slips down his chin, dripping onto the sheets in front of him. "Ohh, please," he whimpers, his cheeks turning red from embarrassment. "Please don't, _please._ "

Aaravos' fingers slip to Viren's front, pinching and rolling a nipple hard between thumb and forefinger. Viren gasps at the added stimulation, fresh tears dribbling down his cheeks. "Please,  _what_? I can hardly give you what you desire when I don't know what it is, now can I?" 

A cruel twist of his nipple accompanies his words, Viren crying out. He groans, frustration coloring his cheeks further. He knows what Aaravos has planned. And he knows he needs it, even if he'd never admit it outside the bedchamber. "Hit me. Whip me until I can't take it."

"My pleasure!" Viren can't see Aaravos' face, but he can hear the smile, imagine the arousal sparkling in his eyes. His reply is so cool and collected that Viren might as well have asked him to mail a letter on his behalf. "I want to hear you scream. Count your lashes,  _Regent_."

Viren swallows, the irony not lost on him. His throat is already dry, his cock already aching. His body tries to orgasm, but the magical pressure on his cock sends it shuddering away, replaced with a desperate ache in his belly. 

Aaravos raises an arm, bringing a leather whip down hard on Viren's back. A loud crack rings through the room and Viren screams, his body trembling. He's already crying, pain blooming across his back. It's fucking  _divine. "_ One _."_

The cool touch of the elf's fingers soothes the raw flesh, Viren instinctively flinching away from the touch. The next strike falls, pain slicing across his back, breaking into fresh skin. "T-two." 

His voice is already breaking, testament to how much he needed this, how desperate he's been to hand over control. Power is certainly exquisite, but handing it over lets Viren finally relax and drop the façade. The next strike crosses the two that were left behind and Viren screams desperately, the vibrations from the little wooden egg only making him ache even more. "THREE!" 

Aaravos lands blow after blow, and after a while, Viren loses count, boneless and held up only by the ropes. He's crying, his chest heaving with the force of his sobs, his body jerking hard for every lash. He wants this to last forever. Forever being broken by this elf, taking him apart lash by lash.

His body shudders violently as another orgasm is held back, falling limp against the bonds. He's gasping for air, and Aaravos takes pity on him, giving him a small moment to catch his breath. 

"What a good little whore you are, Viren." His fingers stroke back sweat-slick hair, snapping his fingers so the wooden egg inside him stops vibrating and slides itself out, the ropes undoing themselves. Viren falls, facefirst onto the pillow, weak but still painfully hard.

Aaravos flips him over. His face is streaked with tears and drool, his limbs barely functional. His erection is still painful, and Aaravos touches the tip delicately, sending a sob through Viren's body.

"Please me." He looks down at where Viren lies, pulling himself up so his head is between his thighs. His small expression of pity is that he pulled the skirts of his robes back, leaving only the pants. Shaking hands reach for the laces. Aaravos slaps him, hard enough for his head to snap to the side, a cry of pain wrenching its way out of his raw throat, a bright red mark left on his pale face. "Use your mouth. Like the pathetic whore you are." 

Trembling lips wrap around the laces, pulling them open. Teeth clutch the waistband, pulling down until Aaravos' cock springs free, the tentacle-like organ twisting at the cool air. Viren's breath is hot and wet, ghosting over it. Aaravos' fingers slide through his hair, keeping his head in place. Viren opens his mouth obediently. Aaravos' cock, much more prehensile and tapered than a human's, pushes its way inside, Aaravos groaning softly. Viren does his best, sucking and swallowing around the length, Aaravos' cock pushing his limits, sliding as far inside as it can go, down his throat. Viren chokes, sputtering, gasping, Aaravos holding his head in place, thinking he might die here, and then thinking this is the way he'd rather go, choking to death on the cock of the most beautiful creature he's ever been with. 

Just as his vision starts to go black, Aaravos releases down his throat, pulling out to finish his load on Viren's face and chest. He slides back down, so he's perched between Viren's legs, leaning down to seal their lips together. Viren's absolutely helpless to Aaravos' bruising kisses, tongue slipping into his mouth, laying claim to him. He moans into Aaravos' mouth, trembling underneath him with all the combined types of pleasure. His hand reaches for Viren's cock, the magical pressure releasing itself. It takes barely a stroke before Viren's gasping, his back arching with the force of his orgasm, cum splattering his stomach, and mingling with what Aaravos left on his chest and face. Every muscle in his body feels so loose, warmth filling his chest. 

Aaravos voice is a little raspy when he speaks again. "You don't know how lovely you look when you're absolutely ravished." 

Viren chuckles weakly, exhausted. Aaravos draws a rune in the air, murmuring under his breath, and the bodily fluids vanish, Viren left feeling cleaner than he did before their night together. The rawness of his back is soothed, like a salve is spread over him. He's comfortable, in his post orgasm bliss, eyes fluttering shut.

A glass is pressed against his lips, Viren swallowing down the water like a man dying of thirst. He didn't realize how dry his throat had gotten.

Aaravos lies down next to him, pulling the covers over both of them. Viren is too exhausted to feel guilty or regretful, as he usually does, he barely even shames himself for being with an elf.

"Thank you," he murmurs. He wants to say more, but he can barely form the thoughts, let alone get them out. Aaravos understands regardless, pulling Viren close to him, a hand resting on the back of his head. He's still naked, Aaravos clothed from the waist down, but he can hardly bring himself to care, no matter how much more intimate sleeping naked makes this. He's not sure what kind of relationship they have. He's almost afraid to ask.

He burrows his face into Aaravos' starry chest, allowing himself to be held, drifting off in the warmth of the galaxy. 

**Author's Note:**

> I see I've got into a trend of writing unbetaed porn in the middle of the night, but I guarantee there will be typos lmaooo
> 
> Hope y'all enjoyed!!


End file.
